retorno a Hogwarts
by acquapala101
Summary: uma nova geração em Hogwarts!mais aventuras!


olá

**Olá!Eu resolvi fazer uma nova fic após o livro 7. Agora irá contar a história da próxima geração e este é o primeiro capítulo e falará sobre uma garota que vai para Hogwarts e como foi seu 1º ano! Espero que gostem!**

19 ANOS DEPOIS DA QUEDA DE VOLDEMORT

CAPÍTULO 1-HOGWARTS

A fumaça exalada da chaminé do trem... O estardalhaço provocado pelo grande número de adolescentes e crianças que embarcavam...

"então é assim que vai para Hogwarts" Claire Kenson pensou, arrastando sua mala, acompanhada pelos pais. Ela era uma garota com cabelos loiros escuros normais, mas com incomuns olhos violetas...

Não que estivesse exatamente muito feliz por estar em Hogwarts... Pelo contrário... Ela adoraria ter ficado na África do sul, o lugar onde nasceu, cresceu e onde sempre acreditou que viveria e morreria. Na África, ela havia crescido num pequeno povoado rural, onde tinha deixado todos os seus amigos para trás e seu padrinho e a sua madrinha e o filho deles, que era o seu melhor amigo. Naquele lugar, ninguém a odiava, sempre tinha o respeito de todos.

"e agora" pensou "me mudei para esta Grã Bretanha idiota só para ter minha educação bruxa e BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ"

Realmente, o motivo da mudança parecia ser por causa do desejo de seus pais. Eles a matricularam em Hogwarts "uma das melhores escolas de magia do mundo" e onde eles próprios estudaram. Aonde, também, se conheceram e logo depois de casar, se mudaram para África, onde haviam criado, desde então, sua única filha, sem maiores problemas. De repente,como Claire supusera,eles tiveram a maluca idéia de fazer uma viagem só

Para despachá-la num tedioso colégio interno, como se fosse um estrupício na vida dos dois!

Claro, tentara se rebelar contra a decisão dos pais de todas as maneiras possíveis e existentes no mundo, só que não surtira efeito algum nos planos deles, ela só conseguira algumas broncas e castigos, como ficar no quarto de papo para o ar. Porém, outra parte da garota estava com muito medo de enfrentar essa situação: como seriam as crianças bruxas de sua idade?Quer dizer, ela só tinha amigos trouxas, não existia nenhuma criança bruxa no povoado onde morava até então. E se elas fossem crianças muito arrogantes apenas por saberem usar magia?

"ah, Claire, o trem já vai sair" comentou o Sr. Kenson, preocupado e olhando para o seu relógio de pulso.

Claire então se deu conta: estava na hora de enfrentar o seu futuro. Então, ela lançou um olhar raivoso para os pais e tentou exprimir o que sentia numa única frase:

-eu não quero ir.

O Senhor E a Sra. Kenson entreolharam-se e logo tentaram incentivá-la a ir:

-mas... Você vai se divertir muito lá. Vai ser bem feliz você vai ver...

-é!Vai ter um monte de amigos!

-Não!Aqui não é o meu lugar!Meu lugar é na África, junto com meus amigos de verdade!

-Claire... -chamou seu pai-... As coisas na vida mudam. Tudo muda. Eles sempre serão seus amigos, mas, nossa vida acaba de recomeçar aqui... Você pode visitá-los nas férias não se preocupe, mas, agora está na hora de crescer e encarar as novidades... Foi por isso que te trouxemos aqui, para ensiná-la a amadurecer e...

-... Melhorar minha educação para trazer mais oportunidades na vida, eu sei... -completou Claire entediada.

-sim... Sim... -afirmou sua mãe, enquanto enxugava o rosto com um lenço- olha querida: cinco minutos para as onze. Terá que subir logo, antes que o trem vá embora, viu? Coragem, querida. Hogwarts é um lugar maravilhoso, você vai ver...

Claire olhou para as escadas que levavam ao interior do trem. Queria ficar parada ali mesmo, na estação, mas, mesmo com as pernas meio bambas, subiu os degraus. Seu coração se apertava cada vez mais. Quando um moço fechou a porta, ela teve certeza de que só veria seus pais nas férias de verão.

"colégio interno... francamente! é um desperdício de tempo! eu chamaria isso de jogar a infância e a adolescência pelo ralo..." pensava, enquanto procurava um vagão vazio por todo o trem. Não estava com a mínima vontade de se misturar com as outras pessoas...

Quando encontrou um vagão vazio, sentou-se na cadeira e abriu a janela. De fora, via uma garota de cabelos ruivos falando com uma mulher,também ruiva:

-ah, mãe!Me deixa eu ir para Hogwarts também!Deixa!Lá é legal!

-não, filha!Só no ano que vem...

Claire olhou para outra direção, balançando a cabeça:

"que iludida!" pensou, imaginando que tipo de colégio interno deveria ser, daqueles bem ruinzinhos, que Claire já ouvira falar "eu daria tudo para estar no lugar dela, isso sim"

A viagem de trem fora tranqüila, durante duas horas, até chegar um garoto com cabelos castanhos e ajeitados. Ele usava uma boina na cabeça ou coisa igual, o que lhe dava um ar meio cafona. Ele lançou um olhar surpreso para Claire, pois havia pensado que o vagão estivesse desocupado e também por ela estar viajando desacompanhada. Ele lançou um grande sorriso forçado e acenou com a outra mão,que não estava segurando o trinco da porta da cabine:

-er... oi...p-posso entrar?

Claire virou o rosto, mas disse que ele podia ficar. O garoto entrou e se esparramou do lado oposto do banco de Claire. Ela fingiu que estava lendo um livro interessante. o garoto fez questão de se apresentar:

-ah, oi, não é?Meu nome é Bernard... Bernard Milles... Eu sou novo aqui, não é?Então, sou do primeiro ano... Sabe, eu acho que era por eu ser novato que aqueles veteranos me expulsaram da cabine deles. Eles disseram que eram monitores, mas acho que era porque não queriam se misturar com as pessoas novas. Um bando de arrogantes, não é?Detesto gente arrogante, se você quer saber. Se você tentar falar com gente arrogante, eles nem te ouvem e ficam fazendo piadinha de você pelas costas... Mas, o que eu estava falando?Ah, depois que eles me expulsaram resolvi ficar passeando pelos corredores, é bem legal no inicio, mas depois a gente fica meio enjoado, porque não vê nada demais,não é?Então resolvi abrir a primeira cabine que estava na minha frente e agora estou aqui, não é?

-você fala demais... -comentou Claire, meio que sem querer.

Bernard corou e logo depois, franziu a testa.

-eu falo demais?Não, eu não falo demais. Na verdade, sou meio tímido. E eu só falo demais quando estou nervoso. Ah e eu estou nervoso porque vou para Hogwarts e não sei como é lá... Quando as pessoas não conhecem o lugar para onde vão, ficam nervosas, não é?E aí, eu não sei como lidar com isso, é forte demais para mim... Meu irmão se deu bem em Hogwarts e ele disse que lá foi bem legal, só que comigo pode ser diferente, não é?Mas, eu acho que consigo sobreviver, Hogwarts não é nenhum monstro, não é?E as pessoas do trem parecem que estão felizes, porque vão para lá... Mas, epa!Parece que me esqueci de perguntar seu nome?Ei!Você é da minha idade, não é!Quer dizer, parece que é!Então nós poderíamos estudar juntos, não é?Seria legal,porque você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço daqui!Não é?

-bom, meu nome é Claire Kenson, tenho 11 anos e vim da África da onde nunca deveria ter saído-respondeu Claire.

Bernard franziu a testa de novo.

-por que nunca deveria ter saído de lá?-ele perguntou, com um olhar surpreso e curioso.

Claire inclinou-se em direção á Bernard com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e disse num tom de voz zangado:

-lá é onde estão todas as pessoas de quem eu gosto e era aonde me sentia bem. Aqui me sinto como um peixe fora d água. E essa tal de Hogwarts, então?Não deve ser a melhor escola do mundo com certeza... Um monte de professores com cara amarrada, pilhas de obrigações... Pior ainda: ali é UM COLÉGIO INTERNO, que eu sei que não é o melhor lugar do mundo para passar a infância, longe dos pais e tudo... E esse país é muito diferente... É mais difícil compreender os costumes daqui...

-você realmente acha isso?-indagou Bernard, surpreso com tanta revolta - ah,sei lá,Hogwarts tem pessoas da nossa idade,não é?Dá para fazer várias amizades... E não me importo com dever de casa, essas coisas... Meu irmão Richard falou que é fácil. E eu posso matar as saudades dos meus pais enviando cartas para eles, não vai ser tão diferente assim... E eu acho que é fácil se adaptar na Inglaterra, quer dizer nunca fui estrangeiro não é?

Claire virou a cabeça em direção a janela.

-ah, você não me entende... É meio confuso tudo isto aqui...

Bernard mudou de assunto repentinamente.

-bom você sabia que o meu irmão Richard passou no exame dos aurores?É ele vai ser auror no ministério!Ele é bem inteligente, o meu irmão!Ele é bem mais velho do que eu não é?E eu acho que ele vai trabalhar junto com Harry Potter!Harry Potter também é auror, não é?E eu disse para ele tentar trazer um autógrafo do Harry Potter para mim ou senão ele ia se arrepender!O meu irmão é o máximo!Ei sabia que ele foi da grifinória, que é a mesma casa de Harry Potter?Eu acho que grifinória é a melhor casa de Hogwarts!

Claire sorriu. Ela se perguntava no fundo o que viria ser uma casa grifinória, ela já ouvira esse nome antes, numa conversa dos seus pais, embora, ela tinha se esforçado para não ouvir seus pais,quando eles tocavam no assunto "Hogwarts",como parte de sua relutância em mudar-se para Grã-Bretanha. Ela decidiu não perguntar para Bernard, antes que o garoto achasse que era uma ignorante. Mas Harry Potter ela sabia quem era. Sua mãe contava histórias sobre o "menino que sobreviveu", e era uma das histórias mais legais que ela já ouvira. Ei esquecera-se que ele estudou em Hogwarts...

"pelo menos algo de bom nessa Hogwarts idiota" pensou por um instante.

-quem quer uma guloseima?

Aquela voz assutara Claire e ela se virou para o lado e então viu uma velha vendendo doces.Bernard já havia comprado um monte e perguntou a Claire se ela não iria querer um.ela aceitou alguns.

Quando anoiteceu, o trem já havia parado numa estação se chamada "Hogsmeade". Claire já havia vestido o uniforme. Ela acompanhara Bernard e um grupo imenso de calouros que estavam sendo liderados por um gigante bem esquisito.

O gigante levou-os até uma professora que explicou a todos sobre as regras da escola. Claire finalmente soube o que era grifinória e outras três casas: sonserina, lufa-lufa e corvinal. No fundo, ela achou muito injusto esse sistema de casas, que deixava a impressão que queriam separar as pessoas por temperamento... Poderia ser apenas uma impressão dela... Bernard cochichou:

-eu me mato se for para sonserina, só gente que não presta é que vai para lá, não é?Acho que não para corvinal e lufa-lufa é muito pouco para mim, não é?Acho que quero ir para Grifinória, lá é a melhor casa...

Claire engoliu em seco...

Então nos corredores do castelo apareceu um menino correndo. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ele estacou ao ver um grupo enorme de pessoas parados nas escadas:

-do primeiro ano, não é?Então, tremam nas bases calouros!Ninguém escapa da fúria dos veteranos!

A professora, de aspecto severo, colocou as mãos na cintura e lançou um olhar fulminante ao intruso, que ria, cada vez mais freqüentemente:

-você não deveria estar aqui!Volte para o salão imediatamente ou te mando para minha sala!

O garoto deveria ser surdo, como pensou Claire. Ele foi em direção a um dos meninos parados perto do corrimão e conversou com ele:

-oi, alvinho!Divirta-se no seu primeiro ano!

Ele gargalhou profundamente e saiu correndo em direção ao salão.

Quando adentraram o salão, os novatos foram selecionados para suas casas. Por meio de um chapéu falante, o que era a coisa mais bizarra que Claire já vira. E meio injusta também. Só colocar o chapéu que ele sabia para onde te mandar. Como tinham certeza de que ele nunca falhara, antes?

-Alvo severo Potter!(todos inclinaram a cabeça para vê-lo melhor. será que era um parente de Harry Potter, como Claire havia pensado naquela hora? não, não devia ser... então o garoto foi selecionado para Grifinória-"ah, eu jurava que iria dar sonserina, vou ter que pagar para o Teddy a aposta" disse o mesmo garoto de cabelos pretos que Claire vira no corredor, inconformado)

-Bernard Milles! ("lufa-lufa"-e então Bernard se dirigiu a mesa da lufa-lufa com um jeito derrotado)

-Claire Kenson!(ela sentou-se no banco super nervosa, com a sensação de que iria despencar a qualquer momento. o chapéu seletor parecia feito de ferro e só lhe causava desconforto. uma vozinha de dentro de sua cabeça a examinava de forma muito intromissiva. então o chapéu pareceu se decidir "corvinal!" ele anunciou e ela saiu correndo em direção á mesa que a ovacionava, com a adrenalina solta em seu corpo)

-Rose Weasley!(uma garota que estava prestes a desmaiar de tão nervosa que estava, foi em direção ao chapéu seletor, hesitante. ele anunciou "corvinal!" e ela se sentou ao lado de Claire)

-Scorpius Malfoy!("sonserina" o garoto vai em direção à mesa da sonserina, com um ar estranhamente triunfante, o que fez Claire cogitar se ele era maluco, pois pelo que ela ouvira de sonserina não era nada bom)

Outras pessoas foram selecionadas para as casas. Quando a cerimônia terminou,pratos encheram as mesas das casas e logo,todos haviam atacado o banquete.Claire se servia de batatas assadas e se deparou com Bernard atrás dela:

-Droga!fui selecionado para lufa-lufa!como é possível?por que não sou igual ao meu irmão?a lufa-lufa não é uma casa não muito prestigiada...e agora?posso conversar para o chapéu seletor me tirar dessa casa? estou muito triste...

Claire disse,displicentemente:

-não liga para a casa que o chapéu seletor te mandou...eu acho que é muita injustiça esse negócio de casas,mas...fazer o quê?não é a morte sabe...a lufa-lufa não deve ter nada de tão horroroso assim...o chapéu seletor falou que é a casa dos bem-humorados e leais e isso é bom ,não é?

-fale por você que conseguiu uma casa boa...-disse Bernard zangado - corvinal,não é?meus parabéns,viu?e...

-ei,garoto!-berrou uma garota de cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo, que estava sentada na mesa da lufa-lufa - você é da minha casa,não é?o que está fazendo na mesa dos corvinais?vem,antes que devorem todo o banquete!

Bernard foi em direção á mesa de sua casa como se estivesse sendo arrastado por forças invisíveis.

Claire,depois do banquete,foi até a sala comunal com outros alunos do primeiro ano,sendo guiada por simpáticos alunos mais velhos,conhecidos como monitores.ao chegar na sala da corvinal, (ela achou surpreendente o fato de precisar responder ás perguntas para entrar na sala) viu o quanto ela era linda e,cansada demais para ficar acordada,foi dormir.

O primeiro ano de Claire Kenson foi ótimo.ela reconheceu que no inicio fazia uma idéia errada de Hogwarts.a escola era cheia de surpresas como fantasmas,escadas que mudam de lugar,quadros falantes e ela até ouvira rumores da existência de passagens secretas.

Ela passara o natal em Hogwarts.seu amigo,Bernard,passou o natal fora.Rose Weasley também passara o natal em Hogwarts e as duas eram da mesma casa e classe,o que permitiu que ambas fossem amigas uma das outras. Scorpius Malfoy era o grande rival de Rose Weasley e algumas vezes,o garoto era meio anti-social.Claire soube que os pais de Rose e Scorpius brigavam n época em que eram estudantes de Hogwarts.

Alvo Severo também estudava na classe de Claire e ela soube,com espanto,que Rose e Alvo eram primos e que o garoto era filho de Harry Potter,mesmo.(Bernard vibrou com a notícia).o irmão de Alvo Severo,James,era o estudante mais bagunceiro de toda a Hogwarts e apesar de Claire não gostar do jeito do garoto,ela tinha que reconhecer que ele era genial e criativo algumas vezes.

Claire adorou seu primeiro ano e quando chegou as férias, ela já estava começando a sentir saudades de Hogwarts:

-viu?eu falei que você iria adorar Hogwarts!-comentou seu pai,enquanto sua mãe recolhia a bagagem da filha.

Claire sorriu timidamente.

--

**Este é o primeiro capítulo que fala da adaptação da Claire em Hogwarts.o segundo ocorrerá nas férias de verão e trará uma reviravolta a história.**

**Espero que gostem!e até a próxima!**


End file.
